Don't Touch that Dial!
by Chuquita
Summary: Goten and Parisu's cell'phone addiction is out of control and its up to Trunks to stop it! But when one of the cellphone theme'park's giant robo'cellphones looses control and goes on a rampage, will Trunks be able to save Goten and Parisu from being squas


10:03 PM 10/29/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt #26 "Gohan and Goten...The Worst Brotherly Spat!?"

Goten: You seem pretty tough. I'd give you four stars; no, four and a half.

Bebi: What?

*Goten's cell phone rings*

Goten: Hi, this is Goten, I'm kind of busy right now...

Parisu: Goten, are you all right?

Goten: Parisu-chan! He caught me off guard, but it's okay. Not a problem. I'll get rid 

of him fast, okay?

*Bebi lunges at Goten*

Parisu: Goten! The bad guy is...

Parisu: Goten!

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Such an awkward scene.

Vegeta: (nods) This is why I don't let Kakarrotto use a cell-phone.

Goku: (blinks) But I don't know HOW to use a cell-phone.

Vegeta: Good, I'm keeping it that way.

Goku: (tilts his head, confused)

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyway! Today's one-shot is a lil story that takes place shortly after "Lost in Space"; but even if

you haven't read that you'll still understand this fic. It's about Goten's odd addiction to that little yellow cellphone of

his and Trunks's attempt to save him from becoming one with the little mobile phone! (holds up her own silver cellphone).

Vegeta: (looks at gt episode) Actually back in 1996 when they made this show, cell-phones were nearly the size of your head.

(sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Well, not in this fic! The cell-phone color remains the same, but it's the usual small size of a normal cell-phone.

Goku: (playing with Chu's cellphone) Heehee, so shiny! (plops it back down on the table and pulls out some halloween candy

to munch on).

Chuquita: Veggie actually saves the day in this one. Secretly.

Goku: (giggles) Heehee, little Veggie does not want us to know he's ALL MUSHY inside! (grins)

Vegeta: (twitches) I am not!

Goku: (sweetly) Are too! :)

Vegeta: (snorts, folds his arms)

Chuquita: Parisu's also in this, being Goten's girlfriend and fellow cell-phone addict (her phone in gt is pink), Trunks

tries to save both of them from the monster robotic cell-phone that goes haywire in the cell-phone themepark in North-West

City before they both get squashed.

Goku: (chirps) There's a happy ending though! And nobody gets squashed after all!

Chuquita: Since this is a gt fic, Veggie's clone V.2 also makes an appearance. AND this time I've managed to bring Mirai into

the group! (He wasn't in my last gt fic because he was avoiding present Trunks so he wouldn't trick him into doing the

"president" job for a week for him). Pan is also in this one (she's not in my z fics but did appear in the last gt one and an

old gt fic that's also up here). Oh! One more thing to remember! I don't like gt Goten's haircut, so in this fic (as also in

Lost in Space) he will retain his surfer haircut he had at the very end of dbz!

Goku: (holding a surfboard) (grinning)

Vegeta: Where did you get THAT?! (points to surfboard)

Goku: (blinks) I dunno.

Chuquita: Dubbed gt starts airing Nov 7th! (they're airing it every friday) so if you haven't seen any of Funi's dub yet

like me, remember to tape it! Or watch it, or somethin. (to Veggie) You know I really don't know which episode they're

starting on.

Goku: ...wouldn't that be #1?

Chuquita: Yeah but unlike Ocean they skipped right to ep #17 cuz they thought they'd get better dvd rating sales. Ironically

most of my sub episodes are those that occur after 17. (thinks) 1, 2, 7, 8, 10, 14, 17-64.

Goku: (chirps) 65 if you count the one with my little great-great grandson and Veggie's great-great-grandson!

Chuquita: I wonder how Veggie Jr will sound?

Vegeta: (smirks at numbers) **I must be a big seller if they skipped all the me-less episodes and dove straight into the ones**

where I actually have some importance.

Goku: You mean where little Veggie's CLONE has some importance.

Vegeta: (sighs) (pouts sadly)

Goku: (comfortingly, pats Veggie on the back) There there little Veggie. **I** still luv u!

Chuquita: Veggie DOES appear in number 55 if that makes him feel any better! (holds up tape).

Vegeta: (flatly) That's ONE episode.

Chuquita: .... (sweatdrops) Yah, but it IS an episode.

Vegeta: I suppose.

Chuquita: (pouts) I can't believe they let V.2 get possessed! I mean, they could've chosen anyone else for Bebi to make his

main host and then V.2 would have HAD to help Son-kun fight Bebi!

Vegeta: I helped Kakarrotto fight Bebi.

Chuquita: Yeah, but I haven't written any Bebi-saga eps parodies.

Goku: (beams, bursts into compact oozaru form) Heeheehee, (rubbing the bright pink fur on his arms).

Vegeta: (twitches) WHY couldn't they have just given you RED fur like me!

Chuquita: Because that would be too easy.

Goku: (happily) Veggie pet me for my fur is soft! (holds out his arm to Veggie)

Vegeta: (face turns bright red) NO WAY!!!

Chuquita: (thinking) Do you think Trunks's fur would've been bluish-purple like his hair, or red like Veggies?

Vegeta: (grimaces) I'm glad he didn't get to find out.

Chuquita: Here's the fic! Enjoy!

Summary: Goten and Parisu's cell-phone addiction is out of control and it's up to Trunks to stop it! But when one of the

cell-phone theme-park's giant robo-cellphones looses control and goes on a rampage, will Trunks be able to save Goten and

Parisu from being squashed before he can get through to them? Is anyone crafty enough to snap them out of it before it's too

late?

Vegeta: (smirks) Ah, yes, IS anyone crafty enough?

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, (clasps his hands together) I just LUV my little Veggie!

Vegeta: Uh--th--thank you Kakay. (cheeks light red)

Goku: (smiles warmly) HMM~~ !

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      :::" HAPPY BIRTHDAY! " Goku cheered as he took another bite of cake. Vegeta was seated next to him and Chi-Chi stood

behind the two glaring at the little ouji and watching his every move.

      " HAHAHA! Presents! " Goten grabbed several of them at once, " Which one do you think I should open first, Panny? "

      " O. " chibi Pan looked at all the presents, then happily pointed to the shiny one.

      Goten ripped open the card, " It's from Trunks! Thank you Trunks! " he grinned over at his friend who was eating a

cookie off the platter Chi-Chi had cooked.

      " No problem Goten! You'll be surprised though! " he said as he grabbed another cookie.

      " How many of those have you eaten so far?! " Bulma sweatdropped at Trunks, his cheeks full of cookies. The

demi-saiyajin sweatdropped at her remark.

      " I can't wait I can't wait I can't wa-- " Goten eagerly chanted as he ripped the wrapping apart only to stop in

mid-word, confused, " Ah...Trunks-kun? "

      " Hm? "

      " What, is it? "

      " WAHH! " Trunks fell off his chair, causing him to lose grip of the cookie that now hovered in the air. Goku snagged

the cookie and ate it himself.

      Goten held up the item in the box. It was small, yellow, and had a screen and little buttons on it. The demi-saiyajin

cocked his head, confused.

      " It's a tv! " Goku happily concluded.

      Trunks nearly fell over again, " IT'S NOT A TV!! "

      " Hai Kakarrotto, don't you know portable tv's are MUCH BIGGER now? " Vegeta added with his mouth full of cupcakes.

Goku didn't pay attention but only giggled at how silly the ouji looked.

      " It's a cell-phone, Goten. " Trunks said, taking something red out of his pocket, " See? Like this? "

      " ...but Trunks, we already have a phone. " Goten pointed to the telephone on the wall of the kitchen.

      " Not like THAT! Cell-phones communicate off of satelites! You can use them ANYWHERE to call ANYBODY! " Trunks

explained, slightly frustrated.

      " ...I don't follow you. "

      Trunks sighed, " They're like walkie-talkies, only better. "

      " COOL! " Goten exclaimed excitedly, then looked back at his cell-phone and pressed the button that had the word

"on" writen on it, " Wow! It even lights up! Trunks this is GREAT! "

      Trunks grinned, " I thought you'd like it! ":::

      5 Years Later...

      " *SIGH*! " Trunks sighed, depressed as he sat on the couch staring at the tv.

      " Are you watching that stupid tape AGAIN? " Vegeta sweatdropped from back in the kitchen. He, Vejitto, Gogeta, and

Pan were playing cards at the kitchen table, " You lost a kaka-spawn to an eternity of having a small electronic gadget

practically glued to the side of his head for the rest of his life, so what? It's no worse then what kaka-spawn #1 was lost

to--"scholardom". "

      " Got any 8's? " Vejitto asked Pan.

      " No, go fish. " she smirked back.

      " You're not lying are you? " the fusion cocked an eyebrow.

      " N--no! " Pan shot back. Vejitto reached over and pulled two cards out of the deck she was holding.

      " Wow, look at that! TWO 8's! " he grinned, then looked back at her again, " You know you shouldn't lie like that

Pan, it's not very good for you. Gives ya wrinkles in the forehead you know. " he pointed to his own head.

      " Haha! Yeah, like Onna! " Gogeta laughed.

      " Where's Toussan? " Vejitto asked Vegeta.

      " Kakarrotto went to get some hoagies, that's why he had Kaka-girl here sub for him in the game til he gets back. "

Vegeta said, looking his own cards over.

      " TA-DA!!! " a voice squealed as the front door flung open and Goku happily bounced inside carrying 4 foot-long

hoagies, " I have returned with yummy food for Veggie and me and our fusion-babies! "

      " HOORAY! " both fusions cheered at once. The large saiyajin walked over to the table and sat the hoagies down on

it.

      " So! " Goku said cheerfully as Pan got out of his seat so he could sit down again, " How am I doing? "

      " Um, oh-kay. " Pan shrugged, handing him the cards.

      " Panny was cheeeating. " Gogeta giggled.

      " WAH! " she fell over, " HEY!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL OJICHAN! "

      " You know you shouldn't cheat, Panny. " Goku frowned at her, then perked back up, " But I forgive you! "

      She smiled weakly at him, then plopped down on the couch next to Trunks, " So? How's the 'insane soap-opera that is

your life', going, Trunks? " she smirked as he grabbed the PS2 controller up off the machine and held it as if waiting for

him to leave so she could play it.

      " Terrible. " Trunks groaned, hanging his head, " But today, today Goten and Parisu are coming over and we're all

going up to that new theme-park in North-West City. " he sort of got some optimism back.

      " There's a NORTH-West City? " Vegeta sweatdropped, " What, is EVERY town on this planet named after a direction? "

      " I'm sure the theme-park there can't be nearly as fun as the Outer Space one here in West City with all the little

Veggie mascot products! " Goku pulled his gi top up to reveal a black tank-top with a chibi Veggie-plushie inside a spaceship

on the shirt. Little yellow stars dotted the background. Vegeta twitched.

      " Chi-chan doesn't let me wear my space-Veggie gift-shop-shirts anymore so I wear them underneath my gi instead! "

he grinned, tugging at the light-blue gi top and light yellow gi pants he had on.

      Vegeta felt his face turn red, " Ba....ka.... " he looked away with embarassment.

      " *DING-DONG*! " the doorbell rang.

      " THEY'RE HERE! " Trunks grinned, shutting off the tape and tv and bounding to the front door.

      " *BRING*!! " the telephone rang just after it. Trunks grabbed the phone just as he opened the door.

      " Hello? "

      " Hi Trunks! "

      Trunks blinked, Goten's voice coming out of the phone. He looked back to the door and sweatdropped to see Goten

holding his cell-phone and waving to him, " Hi Trunks! "

      Trunks sweatdropped. He glanced at Parisu, who was holding her phone up to her ear and not saying anything.

      She noticed Trunks staring at her confusedly, " I'm on hold! " she smiled, pointing to Goten's phone.

      " Ohhhh... " Trunks groaned.

      " Man am I glad you stink at using technology, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta shook his head in slight pity for his son.

      " MMMM~~ hoagie! " Goku grinned as he took another bite of the long sandwich.

      " Goten, you're right infront of me. Can't we talk to each other WITHOUT the phones? "

      " ... " Goten looked at him like Trunks had just grown a third eye.

      " Ugh. Oh fine. " Trunks sighed in defeat, " Hi Goten. " he said back on the phone.

      " Hi Trunks! Ready to go to the theme-park! " Goten asked.

      " Yeah. "

      " Great! Bye! " Goten said, then hung up, " Ready to go Parisu? "

      " Sure! " she said into her phone.

      " Let's go then! " the trio walked out to the car, " Man! I can't wait to get there!! "

      " By the way Goten, what kind of theme-park is it, anyway? " Trunks asked curiously, only to get no response. He

sighed and pulled out his own cell-phone and dialed Goten's number, " Goten, what kind of theme-park is it that opened? "

      " Well-- " Goten started out.

      " A cell-phone themepark. " Trunks stared incrediously as they sat in the car in the park parking lot, " I should've

known. " he said flatly.

      " Isn't it beautiful! " Parisu sighed happily as she stared at the entrance w/big sparkily eyes. Goten got out of the

car and opened her door for her.

      " Ladies first! " he grinned.

      Parisu got out. The couple grinned at each other.

      " THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! " they gushed at once.

      " Ugh. " Trunks groaned, shaking his head, " I wish Goten's 17th birthday never happened! "

      " Come on Trunks! " Goten called out to him. He and Parisu were already at the gates. Trunks sighed and got out of

the car, making sure to bring his own cell-phone with him.

      " Like letting Goku-san loose in Toussan's room unsupervised, that's what it is. " he twitched, then followed them

inside.

      " OOOH! "

      " AHHH! "

      " It's a ferris wheel. " Trunks sweatdropped, " You've been in ferris wheels before, guys. "

      " Well, yeah, but never one with the carts shaped like cell-phones! " Parisu beamed, looking out the window.

      " WHEE! HEY TRUNKS LOOK AT ME!! "

      Trunks glanced over to see Goten hanging out of the door of the cart with just his feet holding onto the inside

ledge of the window.

      " WAHHH!! " Trunks exclaimed, grabbing the younger demi-saiyajin by the feet, " GOTEN ARE YOU INSANE!! "

      " Hey, I can fly you know. " Goten pouted stubbornly, " Gohan taught me a long time ago! "

      " Goten, how long has it been since you've FLOWN somewhere? "

      " ... " the demi-saiyajin's face went blank, " Ahhh....a long time ago? "

      " Exactly. Now just get back inside. " Trunks said, trying to calm down.

      " Oh-kay. " Goten did so, " I don't get it though, YOU haven't flown in a while. "

      " I do too. I fly out the windows in my office to escape the insanity of having to be President of Capsule Corp. "

he shuddered at the thoughts.

      " Why don't you just let your sister do it then? " Parisu spoke up, " Goten told me you have a sister. "

      " BWAHAHA! **BURA**! Running CAPSULE CORP?! HA! The whole place would be all frilly and pink by now and she'd no doubt

use the presidential powers to try and influence Toussan and Goku-san's relationship all the more...besides she stinks at

math. " Trunks thought outloud.

      " I dislike math too! " Parisu gushed, " My Toussan is very good at it though! "

      " Yeah, Gohan's good at math too! " Goten said.

      " How can you two not like math when you use cell-phones; devices that are commanded by the use of NUMBERS; all the

time!? " Trunks gawked.

      " These aren't numbers, they're buttons. " Goten said proudly as he turned the yellow cell-phone he had practically

glued to the side of his head by use of his hand, towards Trunks.

      " They have numbers on them. You just can't see them because you hold it too close to your head to make them out. "

Trunks said.

      Goten laughed, " You're funny Trunks! "

      " Uh-huh. "

      The ride slowed to a stop. The trio got out.

      " Well, we're going to head to the gift-shop center and get new ring-tones! " Goten said.

      " Since this is opening day, they let everyone who brings their cell-phone come and download free ring-tones from

their gift-shop! " Parisu explained.

      " MAYBE we'll get brand new cell-phones altogether! " Goten added happily, " And after that we can go on the

Bringinator! "

      " The "Bringinator"? " Trunks cocked an eyebrow.

      " Hai! It's a giant roller-coaster, only the vehicles are shaped like those long house-hold telephones! " Goten

grinned.

      " It's said, to move up to the same speed as sound being transmitted back from our phones to the satelite! " Parisu

pointed upwards into the sky.

      " Wanna come to the gift-shop Trunks? " Goten asked eagerly.

      Trunks twitched, " M--maybe I'll just sit and wait outside. "

      Goten shrugged, " O-well, your loss! "

      " How long are they gonna be IN there, anyway? " Trunks looked at his watch. Two whole hours had passed and

Goten and Parisu were STILL in the gift-shop. Trunks looked over his shoulder and into the shop-window only to face-fault.

Not only were the couple still-busy downloading more and more ring-tones, but they were now dancing to the beat of the

songs WHILE they loaded. Trunks held his head in his hands, " God, let me live through this! " he groaned, " If only there

were a way to convince them that they're overdoing it with those things! If only I had some ingenious plan that in my

chibihood I would have thought up and enacted by now! If only the sneaky and evil plots of my youth given to me by Toussan's

genes hadn't welted away under all the stress and pure insanity of taking Kaasan's place as the head of Capsule Corporation!"

he wailed, then paused and glared straight-ahead, " As soon as I get back home I'm hunting down Mirai and forcing him to

fill in for me for the next 2 months while I re-awaken my sneakiness gene. " he nodded determindly, " Hai! "

      " *DO*DO*DOO*DOO*DO*DO*DO!! " several trumpets trumpeted from the square before him. Trunks looked up to see a large

crowd infront of a giant object covered in an equally giant white sheet.

      " FELLOW VISITORS! " a voice said from the person standing on a platform before a podium, " IT GIVES ME, YOUR MANAGER

, GREAT PLEASURE IN INTRODUCING TO YOU ALL-- " the sheet was torn off by a team of workers, " TELLY PHONO! OUR PARK'S MASCOT

AND THE LARGEST MOST INDEPENDENT CELL-PHONE IN THE WORLD! "

      Trunks's jaw dropped to the floor, " You gotta be kidding me. "

      " TELLY PHONO IS PROGRAMED TO SPEAK IN 16 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES AND HAS THE BRAIN OF THE MOST ADVANCED ROBOTIC DEVICE

OUR TEAM HAS EVER PRODUCED! IT'S ARMS AND LIMBS ALLOW IT TO INTERACT WITH VISITORS AND GIVE OUT MAPS AND CONTEST ADS TO THEM

WHILE REMAINING CHEERFUL AND FRIENDLY! " the person finished. The crowd before them cheered and hooted.

      " Ohhhh, man Goten, why didn't I just get you a TOY or something that year! " Trunks said.

      " AND NOW! TO UNVEIL THE AMAZING GENIUS THAT IS TELLY PHONO! OUR TEAM SHALL PRESS THE ON-SWITCH; ACTIVING HIM FOR ALL

TO HEAR! "

      A ladder was held up towards the robot and a team of workers climbed up and pressed the switch. The keypad on the

giant cell-phone robot's body lit up.

      " Greetings, friends. Would, you, like, a, map, of, our, fine, park? " the robot said in a very electronic-sounding

voice, similar to Giru's only much deeper.

      " Yes I would. " the person on the platform took a map, " Thank you! "

      " You, are, welcome. "

      " YAYYY!!! " the team cheered and clapped their hands. Trunks rolled his eyes as the robot started handing out ads

and maps to all those around him.

      " Ugh. " he sighed.

      " Greetings, friend. Would, you, like, a, map, of, our, fine, park? "

      Trunks looked up lamely to see the robot holding out a map.

      " No. " he said bluntly and looked away.

      " "No". "No", does, not, compute. " question marks appeared in it's computer-screens/eyes.

      " It does to me. " Trunks sighed again, bored.

      The robot held up it's free arm towards Trunks and sent a laser-blast at him, frying him to a burnt crisp.

      Trunks eyes narrowed, " HEY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!! "

      " Threat alert, threat alert, security level 5. " several different forms of weapons appeared out of the robot's

various body-parts. Trunks's eyes bulged out of his head.

      " Goten? GOTEN!!! " he started pounding on the glass of the gift-shop window. Goten and Parisu were still dancing to

the beats of the music radiating out of their cellphones.

      " *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEEBE--* "

      Trunks paled at the sound of the robot's weapons charging up and aiming at the building he was standing infront of.

      " DESTROY! DESTROY DESTROY! "

      " WAHHH!! " Trunks exclaimed, then burst into ssj and charged through the window, " GOTEN! PARISU! LOOK OUT!! " he

grabbed each of them and flew out of the store just intime for the robot to fry the building to the ground, " YOU!! " Trunks

shouted as he ran back past the crowd of workers, " HOW DO YOU SHUT OFF THAT THING!! "

      " It's, not supposed to attack people. " the podium person sweatdropped.

      " THEN WHY DID YOU INSTALL WEAPONS INTO IT!! " Trunks snapped, turning a corner and running back past them in another

direction while still carrying an oblivious-to-all-but-the-music Goten and Parisu.

      " Umm, we're not sure. " one of the workers grinned cheesily.

      " ERRRRRR.... " Trunks twitched, then sat Goten and Parisu down, " COME ON GOTEN! SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME ALREADY!

" he reached over and slapped the hand holding the cell-phone off of the side of Goten's head to discover the cell-phone

still there. Upon further inspection Trunks noticed Goten had purchased some sort of clip-on in the store that clipped the

phone to his ear, " URG! GOTEN LOOK THERE! " he lept behind the younger saiyajin and turned Goten's head in the direction of

the giant cell-phone now attacking the rest of the theme-park in an unbridled rage, " IT'S A GIANT ROBOTIC MONSTER DESTROYING

THE THEME PARK!!! "

      " ... " Goten continued to stare forward, listening contently and dazed to the music.

      " RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " the giant robot roared in their faces. Trunks twitched.

      " GOTEN!! " he snapped at the other demi-saiyajin only to quickly duck a blow from the robot, " FINE! GET STEPPED ON

FOR ALL I CARE!! " Trunks yelled to him, then slammed his fist into the robot's chest only to produce the noise that comes

when you press the 5 button on a telephone. Trunks pulled his hand away in pain and sweatdropped, " Man, I really gotta start

training again--WHICH I WOULD LOVE TO DO IF ONLY MY SIDEKICK WOULD PULL THAT ELECTRONIC BOX OFF HIS HEAD FOR 2 SECONDS!! " he

directed the end of his sentence at Goten, who adjusted some things on his cell-phone and blinked, confused. He took the

cell-phone off his ear just as the robot lundged at him.

      " GOTEN NO!! " Trunks exclaimed, flying after the robot.

      Goten, still oblivous to the world around him, hit one of the volume buttons causing a massive sudden blow-horn

sound to explode out of the phone.

      " *FWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!* "

      " Ah, that's better! " Goten said happily, then glanced over to his left to see the gigantic cell-phone robot's

cover completely blasted away to reveal it's insides while it stood frozen mere inches before him. Trunks on the other hand

looked like someone had just shot at him with the most powerful blow-dryer on Earth, " OH! Trunks! Hello! " Goten waved to

him.

      The demi-saiyajin and partial ouji flew down and landed infront of him, sending death-glares in Goten's direction.

      " So! How ya doin? " Goten chirped.

      " HOW AM I---- " Trunks nearly fell back in shock, then growled, " HOW AM I DOING! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN GEEZ

GOTEN WE BOTH COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED JUST NOW BY THAT, THAT MONSTROSCITY AND YOU HAVE THE OBLIVIOUS GOKU-ISH NERVE

TO ASK ME HOW I'M DO-- "

      " *BRING*BRING*BRING*! " Goten's cell-phone rang. The demi-saiyajin happily picked it up, " Hello? OH! HI

PARISU-CHAN!! "

      " --WAHHHH!!! " Trunks fell over, " Why me? " he whimpered, getting up.

      " Uh-huh. Yeah. Uh-huh. No way! Seriously!.....uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah sure..uh-huh... " Goten said into the phone.

      " OH FORGET IT! I'm going home before I end up tearing my hair out! " Trunks complained, stomping off, " I'm THROUGH

with you Goten! CAN YOU HEAR ME **NOW!?** **THROUGH!!! " he flew off back in the direction of West City.**

      " Uh-huh. Wow! Really? That small huh? Well I'll meet you there! Oh-kay! I love you Parisu-chan! Byebye! " Goten said

warmly, then hung up, " Hey Trunks that was Parisu-chan, she said that--- " pure bewilderment settled upon Goten's face at

the fact that Trunks was no longer in the spot before him, " --Trunks? "

      " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE WINNER! I HAVE DEFEATED YOU! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " Pan laughed maniacally as she stood

upon the living-room couch with her PS2 controller in her hand.

      Mirai snorted, " Lucky shot. " he perked up again, determind, " Let's race again! Besides, you may have beaten me but

you'll NEVER top Toussan's top-score! " he boasted.

      " You tell her, son! " Vegeta pumped his fist in the air from still at the kitchen table. He, Vejitto, Gogeta, and

Goku had gotten tired of playing Go Fish; and, seeing as it was the only card game they knew; the quartet were now busy

building a castle out of the playing cards.

      " Hey Veggie! We need another deck over here! " Goku called from the other side of the card-castle, which now took up

3/4th's of the entire kitchen. Vegeta tossed a new pack to Goku from his end of the room.

      Mirai cocked an eyebrow and finally looked over to see what the saiyajins were doing, " WAHHHH!! " he fell over,

" T--TOUSSAN?! WHAT THE--?! "

      " It's a card-castle. Haven't you ever heard of a house of cards before? " Vegeta snorted, poking his head up above

the castle from inside it.

      Mirai sweatdropped, " Oh Kaasan is going to think you're even crazier NOW! "

      " Let her think what she wants. Besides she's going through middle-age, isn't she? " Vegeta said as he hopped back

inside his 'castle'.

      " Uh-huh. "

      " OOoh! I wanna make a card-castle too! " Pan said, impressed as she noticed the building as well, then turned around

, " But that will be for another time. For NOW is the time in which I defeat Mirai, AGAIN! "

      Mirai twitched, " You make me glad I don't have any siblings in my original timeline. "

      " Aw, I'm flattered! " Pan mocked, snickering, " NOW LET'S GO! "

      " *ding-dong*. " the doorbell suddenly rang in a disheartened way.

      " Oh brother here we go again. " Vegeta groaned, " More of "The Soap Opera that is Trunks". "

      " "The saga continues". " Vejitto added, then burst into giggles along with Gogeta.

      " Man! This stinks! " Pan snapped her fingers as Mirai got up to go hide again in one of the halls of Capsule Corp to

avoid forced manual paperwork by Trunks, " MIRAI! "

      " Yeah? "

      " I'LL CALL YOU BACK WHEN HE LEAVES THE ROOM OH-KAY! "

      " Alright. " Mirai waved slightly, then disappeared.

      " *ding-dong*. " the doorbell ran sadly again.

      " I'll get it! " Goku said peppily in a sing-song voice.

      " Kakarrotto, with the mood Trunks is in the last thing he probably wants to see is you cheerfully answer the door

and ask him how much "fun" he had at the amusement park. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then thought a moment and smirked, " Oh what

the heck, greet him in your jovial little kaka-way. "

      " HOORAY! " the larger saiyajin squealed and bounced over to the front door, then flung it open, " HELLO TRUNKS! HOW

WAS THE AMUSEMENT PARK! "

      " ... " Trunks stared back at him with bulging, depressed eyes and dark rings underneath them, " I've lost him. "

      " Huh? " Goku tilted his head as Trunks entered and plunked himself down on the couch.

      " I've sold Goten's soul to the cell-phone industry......WHY!!! " he wailed, shaking his fists in the air.

      " "Why" because it's just plain logic that creatures containing kaka-dna have unexplicable urges to play with shiny

things; you tried to impress a kaka-spawn with a shiny object and he ended up becoming attached with it. It's just a toy to

them. " Vegeta explained, " He should tire of it. "

      " BUT THAT'S JUST **IT!** GOTEN **HASN'T** TIRED OF IT! IT'S BEEN 5 LONG YEARS! HALF A **DECADE** AND HE'S STILL NOT

**TIRED** OF IT!! " Trunks bawled.

      " Well that just means he has Onna's attention-span instead of Kakarrotto's. " Vegeta shrugged.

      " WHY ME!!! " Trunks slammed his face into one of the couch-pillows.

      " Yes, WHY! WHY must the blacklash of an innocent birthday gift HAUNT Trunks so! Will he ever save his dear, lifelong

friend from his addiction? Will he ever find true love? Will he ever find a tailor that can convince Trunks that knee-cut

crop pants are NOT the most manly type of slacks on the market? " Pan exclaimed overdramatically as Vejitto started to play

a soap-opera-ic violin-music behind them while Pan pranced around. Pan flicked off the lights and Gogeta shown a flashlight

overtop of Trunks's head. The demi-saiyajin twitched, annoyed, " Oh WOE upon our unfortunate semi-prince. For he has lost his

sheer will to live and must spend the rest of his life without a clueless lackey such as the one he himself addicted to

electronic machinery! SUCH **SHAME! SUCH ****SORROW! " she placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder, " Alas, for Trunks is doomed to**

a life of boring meetings and paperwork in which his already lacking-in-training-lately-body shall soon turn to flab and fat

and he shall grow dull and bald and lonely FOREVER---unless! " Vejitto shown another flashlight onto Pan, " Unless Trunks can

understand the simple message of SUCK IT UP AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!! "

      Gogeta flicked on the lights.

      " Thank you. " Pan bowed for the others.

      " Haha! Flashlights! " Goku laughed, clapping.

      Vegeta just shook his head, " I disagree with that. "

      " That's IT! I'm OUTTA here! " Trunks got up and stomped angrily out of the room, " YOU DON'T HAVE A **CLUE** WHAT I'M

GOING THROUGH! "

      " Well **I** thought it was good. " Pan nodded, then looked back, " Hey what about you tw---o. " she blinked. Both

fusions had abandoned her and were now back to work on the giant castle made out of playing cards, " Man they have Ojichan's

attention span when it comes to these things! "

      " HELLO EVERYBODY! " Bura said excitedly as she burst through the front door, " V.2 and I have just come back from

the mall and we have gifts for ALL of you!....well, actually only gifts for Toussan and Kakarroujo--but we have GIFTS! " she

said brightly, bounding inside.

      " ...oww. " V.2, Bulma's Vegeta clone with the cropped hair, tail-less bottom, slightly taller than Bulma herself not

to mention much taller than Vegeta in height; struggled into the house carrying an armful of boxes from various different

stores from the mall.

      " You're a choffer now? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Unfortunately. " V.2 sighed tiredly, " I must obey the rules of my creator, you know. " he smiled, " My brain's

programed that way. "

      " BULMA created you. NOT Bura. " Vegeta noted.

      " Hai, but in a sense B.2-- "

      " --DON'T CALL ME THAT! " Bura snapped.

      " --ah, Bura, is like Bulma. Sort of. " V.2 finished.

      Vegeta took a glance at the masses of items Bura had purchased that were in the clone's arms, " In that sense, yes. "

      " O' Kakarroujo! " Bura said eagerly in a sing-song voice as she grabbed a couple bags from the pile in V.2's arms,

" You can put those down now V.2. "

      " Thank...you... " the Vegeta-clone squeaked out and promptly dropped the packages to the floor, breathing a sigh of

relief.

      " Now Kakarroujo, just look what I've got for YOU! " Bura started pulling things out of the box, " Some nice yummy

chocolate to share with Toussan, and a spare sleeping-bag for when you sleep-over with Toussan so you don't get stuck

sleeping on the floor, and some nice pampering things like your future self has--fancy bubblebath formula and exotic shampoos

and a beautiful light-pink bedtime robe and we were going to pick out some fancy underwear for you too but neither me or V.2

know what size you are. " Bura said happily as Goku curiously took the robe and put it on.

      " Haha! It's almost see-through! "

      " And THAT'S why you wear your brand new pj's underneath it! " she held up a pair of red pajamas. The top had the

words "I'm an Oujo, deal with it" on the front.

      Goku giggled at it, " Heeheehee, saucy! "

      " AND some special sugary-scented lip-balm! " she grinned, holding it out.

      " OOOOOh, shiny! " Goku stared at it in awe.

      " Bura, I see where you're going with this and I've already said MILLIONS of times that I am NOT going to crown

Kakarrotto as my Oujo. " Vegeta snorted.

      " Yeah, NOW. Come on Toussan! You saw you and Kakarroujo's future selves! You have to be PREPARED! For the FUTURE! "

she exclaimed, " And that's why I've bought you some extra-yummy chocolate candy a special relaxing-book. "

      " H--hi, Ka-ka-ka-ka-kaka---Ka-ka-rrot-to. " V.2 stammered in a daze as he looked up at the larger saiyajin.

      " Hi! " Goku said cheerfully.

      " OH NO YOU DON'T! " Vegeta snapped as he grabbed his clone and dragged him across the room only to force him to face

the corner of the room, " Now you stay there until Kakarrotto leaves the room. "

      " Ka----ka-rot-to... " V.2 started up again. Vegeta twitched, " Such a, beautiful name. "

      " HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO COMPLIMENT THE PEASANTS LIKE THAT ALRIGHT! " Vegeta exclaimed, then walked back

over to Goku and Bura, " Who says I need to relax. "

      " No! The book doesn't relax YOU! " Bura sweatdropped, opening it, " It shows you which points on the body that when

rubbed in a certain way can immediantly relax a person, " Now read this paragraph on page 3 and rub the back of Kakarroujo's

neck in the same way as the book shows you. "

      The little ouji looked at the book skeptically for a moment, then glanced up, " Kakarrotto turn around will you? "

      " Whatever you say little Veggie! " Goku chirped, doing so. The ouji floated up to where he could easily reach the

other saiyajin's neck and started cautiously rubbing. The larger saiyajin's muscles instantly loosed and he nearly fell right

into the smaller saiyajin's arms.

      " ? " Vegeta blinked.

      " MMmmmmm~~~ " Goku sighed contently, " Hee hee. " his cheeks blushed light pink, " Oh Veggie~~ "

      " Huh. " Vegeta's face turned bright red. He quickly shook it off, " Well, this sort of thing could actually come in

quite handy. " he smirked.

      " See! And just look how *HAPPY* you've made Kakarroujo! " Bura clasped her hands together in awe.

      " Yes. Yes I have. " Vegeta said, then carefully sat Goku on the ground, " And now Bura, if you'll excuse me I'm off

to save Trunks's life. "

      Bura blinked, confused, " Ah, oh-kay, Toussan! " she turned to Goku, " Hey Kakarroujo? How about I give you a REAL

makeover while Toussan's gone? "

      " Oh NO you don't! " Vegeta whipped around and grabbed Goku by the collar, " Kakarrotto's coming with me! "

      " Whee! Veggietime! " Goku cheered, " I will do my best to help you little Veggie! "

      " Aww! How romantic! " Bura sighed musingly.

      " IT'S NOT ROMANTIC IT'S CALLED SAVING MY PEASANT FROM BEING TEMPORARILY VISUALLY-ALTERED! " Vegeta sputtered in

anger, his face practically radiating redness. Goku's cheeks were a bright pink.

      " Oh my... " the largers saiyajin whispered in slight embarassment.

      " Come on Kakarrotto, I suppose I'll need you're help in this; and if I don't you can at least stay safe from Bura

for a while. " Vegeta said as he pulled Goku up the stairs.

      Bura huffed, " Geez Toussan! Why do you have to be so stubborn about your Kakarroujo! "

      " Is my original self and, Ka-ka-rrot-to gone, now? " V.2 said, leaving a dazed, musing emphasis on "Ka-ka-rrot-to".

      " Yeah, you can turn around again. " Bura sighed.

      " Good. " he smiled, " That was starting to hurt. "

      " I still don't understand why Trunks just left off in a huff like that. I thought he and you were good friends. "

Parisu said, worried as she and Goten rode back to West City in his car.

      " I know it's really strange. It seemed like it had something to do with that strange robotic-statue at the park. "

Goten replied, then perked up and pulled a box out of his gift-bag, " And that's why I bought him a BRAND NEW PHONE! "

      " It's so pretty! " Parisu clasped her hands together at the sight of the small, shiny ruby-red cell-phone.

      " It's the upgraded version of his current cell-phone. I hope he likes it. " Goten looked at the box as they reached

a stop-light, " I mean, I feel really bad about whatever it is I did to make him that mad. Trunks usually NEVER gets THAT mad

. At least not at me. "

      " I'm sure he'll get over it. " Parisu said, trying to comfort him, " And if he cannot get over it himself, then

we'll just have to confront him and try to **help** him get over it. "

      " Thanks Parisu-chan. " Goten smiled back, touched.

      " Hmm. " she smiled warmly, " Oh! Green light! " Parisu pointed upward. Goten glanced up, then started the car moving

again. They drove a few more blocks and finally made it to Capsule Corp, parking infront of the building.

      " I'll see you Parisu! Bye! "

      " Bye! "

      They both turned off their cellphones and detached the items from their ears, then put them away and got out of the

car.

      " Hi Parisu! "

      " Hi Goten! " they both chirped at once.

      " Nice to see you again! "

      " You too! "

      " Now. " Goten said, " I'm off to go give Trunks my apology present! "

      Parisu nodded as they walked through the door.

      " Trunks! Trunks! " Goten called out as they wandered into the living room. Goten paused, " Ooh. His ki feels pretty

angry and upset right now. " the demi-saiyajin frowned.

      " Maybe we should wait until he calms down, and then go see him. " Parisu suggested.

      " Good idea. " Goten said. The couple sat down on the living room couch, " Until then, we can watch some tv! " Goten

said happily as he grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

      " Are YOU one of the many people on Planet Earth who owns one of THESE? " a picture of a blue cell-phone appeared on

the screen.

      " CELLPHONE! " both Goten and Parisu squealed at once.

      " Then you MAY be at risk for PERMANENT SKIN MUTATION! " a newscaster behind a newsdesk appeared on-screen wearing

Trunks's fake glasses and his hair slicked back. The newscaster also had a suspiciously familar widow's peak.

      " *Gasp*! " Goten and Parisu gasped.

      The screen changed to a picture of a very ticked-off Tenshinhan glaring off-stage while the newscaster voiced over

the screen. Tenshinhan had on a white t-shirt that read "JOE" in big black letters and a patch of fake-skin overtop of his

third eye.

      " This is Joe before he started using cell-phones. A regular, happy guy with a normal life. " the scene faded into

another one, " THIS is Joe AFTER he started using cell-phones. " Tenshinhan's third eye was now uncovered and had round white

stickers with childish-drawn pupils on them all over his head, " The suffering Joe must now endure in life is due to a little

thing called CELL PHONE RADIATION!!! "

      Goten and Parisu's eyes widened.

      " The radiation radiating out of YOUR cell-phone will mutate the dna inside your head and cause shame and horror like

it has THIS gentleman. " the screen changed again to show Kuririn wearing a mask and with a fake plastic nose strapped to his

face, " This, is Bob. "

      " I REALLY dislike you Vegeta. " Kuririn muttered.

      " Bob is another common cell-phone user. He uses his cell-phone all the time, even to talk to a person who may be

within actual non-cell-phone speaking-range. Like someone in the same room as he is! Look at Bob NOW! "

      The picture faded to Kuririn with the fake nose now gone from his face. Goten and Parisu gasped again, " NOW Bob will

no longer know the joys of smelling a rich delicious dinner feast, or the air on a crisp autumn day. All because of CELL

PHONE RADIATION!! "

      " *GASP*!! " the couple gasped again.

      The screen changed to show an eagerly-grinning Goku in ssj form with his hair tied down in a ponytail; sans the bangs

. The saiyajin was wearing a pair of his pajamas from home, " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled.

       " This, is B--ah--Kay. Yes. Now Kay plays with his cell-phone all day long, oblivious to the rest of the world. And

when Kay goes to sleep, he goes to sleep with his cellphone still beside his head. Now what is the harm in THIS you may ask?"

the newscaster said, " Well, CELL PHONE RADIATION can strike at ANY TIME. EVEN in one's SLEEPING HOURS. While the mind is in

such a vulnerable state, cell phone radiation can interfere with the user's brain waves and when they awake they will become

PSYCHOTIC!!! "

      " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR RARA ARAR ARARARARARA!!! " Goku made loud roaring noises as he crazily ran around the

screen, then ran up to the camera and roared, " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHBLEHBLEHBLEH!! " he hung his tongue

out and swung it around.

      The scene went back to the newscaster, " Various extra body-parts? The loss OF one? Or just plain INSANITY. " the

newscaster said gravely, " Cell phone radiation. You can't run. You can't hide. If you use a cell-phone it WILL get you. Be

you human OR demi-saiyajin. "

      " WAHHHHHH!! " Goten wailed in terror as he fell back, " Wha-what can we DO? " he pleaded as he and Parisu leaned

towards the screen.

      " The ONLY thing you can do to save yourself from becoming a victim of this deadly and FATAL disease is to stop using

your cell-phones ALL TOGETHER! And no using the regular phones unless it is an utmost emergancy. Only THEN can your body

slowly become free of ANY radiation particles that may be flowing through your system. " the newscaster warned, " Now GO!

DESTORY YOUR CELL PHONES BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!! " he exclaimed, then instantly calmed down again, " This has been a Briefs

news Brief. "

      " Heeheeheehee! " Goku's voice giggled from off-screen. Goten turned the tv off, then took his cell-phone and

promptly fried it to dust with his ki. Parisu took hers, stood up, and threw it to the ground, smashing it. They both sat

back down, shocked.

      " What'll we do now. " Goten said, numb.

      " I, don't know. " Parisu replied, as shocked as he was about the news, " What did you used to do for fun before

cell-phones, Goten? " she asked.

      " I'm, not sure. " he said, squinting, " Something with punching, and kicking, and Trunks......s..parring. I used to

spar. And train. " Goten looked as if trying to remember, " What about you Parisu-chan? "

      " I, I have ALWAYS had a cell-phone. For as long as I can remember. " she said, at a loss for words.

      Goten thought for a moment, then smiled, " Would you like, to train with me? " he asked, " I can re-learn and you can

learn with me. It's like exercise, only with gi's. "

      " I would love to, Goten-chan! " Parisu exclaimed.

      " Great! " he got up as they left the house, completely forgetting their present for Trunks, " I have an old gi at

home. Let's get YOU a brand new one! "

      " Hooray! " she cheered as they left the house.

      Two figures poked their heads out of the 8th floor window of Capsule Corp.

      " That was a brilliantly exe-cuted plan, little Veggie! " Goku chirped happily as he hung out the window.

      Vegeta took off the fake glasses and tossed them over his shoulder. He fudged with his hair for a few seconds before

it fluffed back upward into it's usual style again. The ouji smirked boastfully, " Why thank you, Kakarrotto. "

      The Next Day....

      " *SIGH*. " Trunks sighed as he depressedly rang the doorbell to the Son home.

      " Why hello Trunks, come in. " Chi-Chi smiled. Trunks did so, then stared at her for a moment.

      " Um, excuse me, Chi-Chi-san, but, ah, why do you have a pot on your head? "

      " Oh I'm using it to swat the bees. We have so many of them up here this time of year. " she said. A bee buzzed

around their heads. Chi-Chi instantly pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot at the bee, sending it flying into the ceiling

like a Bee shiskabob, " HA!! "

      Trunks sweatdropped. Chi-Chi had begun starting to have random spots of senility which usually happened once every

couple months, " I guess I chose the wrong day to come up then. " Trunks's sweatdrop grew even larger, " Umm, have you seen

Goten? "

      " He's out in the backyard with Parisu sparring. " she said happily, then narrowed her eyes and started to sneak

around the room again, " Now where's that other bee? "

      " Poor Chi-Chi-san, her mind's slowly slipping away. " Trunks frowned.

      " I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I'VE GOTTEN YOUR FRIEND!! "

      Trunks sweatdropped again, then went outback only to find Goten and Parisu WERE sparring. The semi-ouji's jaw fell

to the floor. Goten was wearing his old orange gi from back in the last tournament he participated in. Parisu had on a yellow

gi with red wristbands and sash.

      " They're learning fast, huh! " a happy voice said from behind Trunks, partially shaking him out of his shock. Trunks

looked over to see a cheerful Goku, " Goten's still a little rusty, and Parisu's still just a beginner, but I can tell

they're both progressing fast and they're really having fun with each other. "

      " Ba---wa-------wha?? " Trunks felt as if several of the brain-cells in his head had just backfired on themselves.

      " Goten and Parisu came here late yesterday afternoon and asked me if I'd help Goten at least refresh his memory on

some sparring stuff he's forgotten in the past 5 years. " Goku said, then grinned, " It's so nice to have more people to spar

with again! " he clasped his hands together.

      " But, why? And, w--what about the cell-phones? " Trunks gawked.

      " Oh, they saw this thing on the news that said cell-phones can make people grow extra eyeballs out of their head and

lose their limbs and go crazy. " Goku nodded.

      " ... " Trunks blinked, " But, that's not true. "

      " THEY don't know that. "

      " WAH! " Trunks yelped to see Vegeta suddenly behind him, " Toussan! Can't you just say you're here instead of

surprising me like that like a normal person? " he twitched.

      " Who said I was normal? " the ouji smirked.

      " Uh-huh. " Trunks said flatly.

      " TRUNKS-KUN! " Goten called out to him, " PARISU'S GOT TO GO HOME FOR LUNCH. YOU WANNA SPAR WITH ME AFTER WE'RE

DONE? " he said happily.

      " ... " Trunks slowly smiled, " SURE GOTEN! " he said excitedly.

      " Well, that's my good deed for the year. " Vegeta stretched his arms, then lightly patted Trunks on the shoulder,

" You can thank me later. "

      " ...huh? " Trunks blinked, confused.

      " Come on Kakarrotto, let's get out of here before Onna notices I'm here. " Vegeta smirked, " I'll buy us a pizza. "

      " YAY! PIZZA! " Goku cheered, flying off after the little ouji.

      " *BEEP*BEEP*! " a car horn beeped from outside the house.

      " My mom's here! " Parisu said cheerfully, " See you later Goten! " she waved to him, then grabbed her things and

dashed down the lawn and out to the car.

      " Bye Parisu-chan!! " Goten waved. He turned back to Trunks and struck a fighting pose, " So? Ready to go? "

      " Alright. " Trunks smirked and got into his own fighting stance, which he had not used since his trip in outer space

, " Let's see how much you remember, Goten. "

      " I bet it's more than you! " Goten grinned.

      " Ha! I'll beat you easy! " Trunks boasted.

      " Think so? " Goten smirked back.

      " ... "

      " ... " a short silence passed between them. The two lept up into the air and flew at each other, landing two killer

punches.

      " HAAAAA!!! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

4:33 PM 11/2/2003

THE END!

Goku: (grins) Aww, that was a happy ending, Chu-sama!

Chuquita: (smiles) I thought so. It was nice to work w/the gt-crew again.

Vegeta: ESPECIALLY since my evil-plot-of-the-fic actually WORKED.

Goku: (chirps) That it did!

Chuquita: I actually have another gt one-shot planned eventually. I mean it won't be written for a while, but I do have it

planned. (grins) It's a parody of the final gt episode!

Vegeta: (smirks) You weren't happy with the Kakarrotto-gets-tricked-by-Shenlong-and-absorbed-into-his-body ending either,

huh?

Chuquita: Not particularly, no. (smiles) That's why I'm happy they had a flash-forward to 100 years in the future with

Son-kun back in adult form and the chibi Son-kun Jr & Veggie Jr fighting each other in the tournament. (to Son) It gave me

closure.

Goku: (grins) HEE~ !

Vegeta: (thinks) The fact that there eventually IS someone further along in my bloodline that actually looks like me IS sort

of refreshing. Chibi or not.

Goku: What about Goggie and Ji-chan. They both sorta look like Veggie.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I know that, I meant people from the family in which I helped in the creation of children in the NORMAL

way, not including children born off of magical earrings and dances.

Goku: (smiles contently) I luv Goggie & Ji-chan TOO, little Veggie!

Chuquita: (happily) They're both in the next fic too!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: (to audiance) It's the chiwisheskakhuman one!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Which STILL doesn't have a title to it.

Chuquita: (twitches) I'll come up with a title, don't worry Vedge.

Vegeta: Uh-huh.

Chuquita: Anyways, in the next fic Chi-Chi decides to use the dragonballs to turn Son-kun into a MORTAL HUMAN so Veggie can't

"win".

Vegeta: (narrows eyes) Kuso Onna!!

Chuquita: However, she doesn't get the exact reaction from Goku that she was hoping for.

Vegeta: No kidding. Kakarrotto's perfectly happy being a saiyajin peasant.

Goku: (chirps) Oujo!

Vegeta: (growls slightly) PEASANT.

Goku: (sing-song voice) OOOOOOOOOU-JO!

Vegeta: *snort*

Chuquita: Basically, saiyajins age VERY SLOWLY compared to humans, (to Veggie) correct?

Vegeta: Hai.

Chuquita: So! Son-kun must deal with the scary change that is human aging.

Goku: (shudders, frightened) Wrinkles......prunes-juice.....DENTURES!!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Well I guess if I ever wanted to scare him...

Chuquita: Not to mention the fact that human hair doesn't stand up all spikey like saiyajin hair does. It falls down flat.

Goku: (shudders again) Flllllllllllllllat.

Vegeta: (groans) Oh brother.

Chuquita: Plus he's afraid to let Veggie see him in this state for fear that he'd drive the little ouji away.

Goku: (grabs Veggie worriedly and hugs him tightly) Never let go.

Vegeta: (twitches)

Chuquita: (happily) And that's the next fic! O! To Miyanon, sure you can ask questions! I still have the reviewer replies

thing, they just don't appear in one-shots since, well, there's no second chapter. But! We'll still answer your candy

question anyway!

Goku: (happily, in agreement) Twizzlers ARE yummy. (grins) I like ALL candy though! Especially stuff that says King Size on

it! (holds up King Size candy bars). Sweet-n-sour-n-soft-n-hard-n-crunchy-n-chewy-n-edible-n-DELICIOUS! (clasps his hands

together) (musing) If only Halloween lasted a whole en-tire week. (perks up) O-well! Now there is CHRISTMAS CANDY to enjoy!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka. (smirks) Personally I enjoy candy that has a little zing to it. Something with a very strong

flavor. And expensive. A candy with a unique taste and a lot of quality. (snickers) Hot fudge is especially delicious.

Chuquita: Hot fudge isn't candy, it's an ice-cream topping.

Vegeta: HA! You can top MANY types of food in hot fudge, not just ice-cream.

Goku: (grins) I luv chocolate!

Chuquita: And I enjoy chocolate too! (thinks outloud) I like chocolate candy bars the best; Nutragous, M-n-M's (all kinds,

plain, peanut, almonds, peanut butter) Whatchamacalit, Hershey's, 5th Avenue, Nestle's Crunch, Whoppers.

Non-chocolate candy bar candy I like would include soda-pop caps (these hard crunchy candies Wonka sells that taste like

different types of soda) hard Runts, Twizzlers (Strawberry kind :D ) Bubbleyum bubblegum, Lik-a-Stik (candy lollipop stick

you put in bag of flavored sugar) and Bubblejug (bubblegum w/flavor crystals that comes in a little jug).

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's a long list.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops also) I actually probably forgot some that I would've added also.

Vegeta: (thinks) Perhaps I should start my own chocolate factory. Make chocolate bars specified to the tastes of my peasants.

Chuquita: You only have ONE peasant.

Vegeta: I like adding the s. It makes me feel more important.

Chuquita: ^_^;;

Vegeta: (to Goku) (smirks) How would you like THAT, Kakay? If I were to make candy **just for you?******

Goku: (gasps) (big sparkily eyes) Veggie can make CANDY? (grabs Veggie and picks him up, then looks all over the little ouji)

HOW? Where does the candy come out and how can Veggies make them?

Vegeta: (bright red) (twitches in frustration) I MEAN PRODUCE THEM THROUGH THE USE OF MACHINES! NOT POP CHOCOLATE OUT OF MY

BODY PARTS!!!

Goku: (blinks) ... (gets it) OH! (sets Veggie down) (happily) OH-KAY!

Chuquita: (grins) Well that concludes the one-shot! See you next time everybody! (waves) Bye!

Vegeta: Bye.

Goku: BYEBYE! May all your candy be fun and delicious! (grins) Just like Veggie!

Vegeta: (eyes bulge out of his head) o_O Wait, what?

Goku: BYE!


End file.
